The present invention relates to a method of and means for spraying droplets, and more particularly to controlling the horizontal distance traveled by droplets of starting solution sprayed into a gaseous medium above a catch basin for evaporating liquid from the starting solution under the condition that the gaseous medium has a horizontal velocity component.